The Gift
by StephintheTardis
Summary: Another Christmas passes, and Lisa is fed up with the chaos that ensues while settled around the Christmas tree as the Visoreds wait to open presents. Leaving in her anger, the one person that she hopes to follow her, does.


I sighed. Another year come and gone. Another Christmas here. Another season to try and pick out presents for my makeshift family, hopefully not something boring, that they could find interest in. It was a hassle; really, trying to be creative for nearly a hundred years was really getting tiresome. I'd much rather spend it alone, in my room reading my manga or writing a novel that I'd always wanted to write. But no. I was, well, encouraged to join the rest. Mainly to stop Mashiro's incessant whining and complaining that I got to do whatever I wanted while she was stuck with the rest.

I sat on one edge of the couch, legs extended toward the middle, Love on the other end, his nose buried in one of his mangas, as always. I sighed, my eyes shifting lazily to the other members of the group. Hachi sat in silence, his eyes gleaming as he looked at our Christmas tree, pure joy etched onto his face. It made me smile a bit to think that one of us still found joy in the holiday, gathered around those we cared about the most. I knew, from personal experience, that he loved shopping for the rest of us; he had me tag along once to help him pick out something for Rose and Love. It hadn't been too hard; I knew them better than anyone else here did. Leaving Hachi, my gaze traveled along to Kensei, who was just walking into the room, Mashiro thrown over his shoulder and having a fit. She probably didn't want to be here. She'd much rather go out, walking around Karakura to see the twinkling Christmas lights that the humans had used to decorate their homes. Some of the displays were pretty impressive, and I'll admit that I liked seeing them as well. I took Mashiro along with me from time to time, but mostly I'd like to go alone. That way I could take my time with coming home. With the greenette along, there was no way I was able to stay out for the length that I liked too. She complained about the cold too quickly and easily.

A sandal came flying at me and I twitched out of the way just in time. Hiyori was having another one of her tantrums, and her sandal that she had aimed at Shinji had missed, nearly hitting me in the face. I was very unamused. This was not how I wanted to spend my Christmas evening. I folded my arms across my chest as I continued to hear Hiyori's yelling and Mashiro's complaining. How I hadn't gone insane yet was beyond me. I looked around, realizing that one of our family was still missing. Rose, was no doubt, still in his room, strumming the last few cords of a song he had been writing for this occasion. I'd wish he'd hurry; he was one of the few people I knew that had just the right words to say to keep me from going over the edge. I admired him for that. Admired him a little more than just a friend would. But I pushed the feelings aside. They didn't matter, and they probably never would. A man like that could have any woman in the world he wanted, no problem. So there was absolutely no reason why he'd even need a woman like me. I was too…odd. At least, that was what everyone else thought. And being around their snide comments and ridicule for so long, I couldn't help but being to believe it.

Chaos continued to grow, even as I felt Rose's reiatsu enter the room, slowly approaching the couch on which Love and I sat. I sighed as he came around front, looking away as his gaze met me, travelling down to my legs, which sat between Love and I, where Rose was to sit. "Lisa, dear," he said, a charming smile touching his lips. "If you'd be so kind to move your legs for a moment, I'd greatly appreciate it." My eyes met his, and another sigh escaped my lips as I swung my legs around to prop them up on the coffee table in front of the couch. I felt the couch sink a bit as Rose's weight joined Love and mine, and my eyes became focused on the hole on the top of my sock. I felt the blonde man beside me lean towards me ever so slightly, his lips resting at my ear. "I never said you had to completely move your legs. Just for a moment so that I could sit down." Without another word, he sat back, bringing my legs back to their normal position on the couch, laying them across his lap. A blush creeped up on my face, and I fought to keep it down, but the fact that his eyes were exploring the curves of my legs, up to my waist and torso, finally meeting my eyes made it only intensify. I grew frustrated, looking away as we waited for Shinji speak.

It wasn't a second after he stood up that Hiyori had knocked out his legs from underneath him, pouncing on him and hitting him with her other sandal. I sneered, becoming increasingly more impatient as the minutes passed. Hachi, in his old man ways, tried to convince the thrashing girl that this was a time of celebration an companionship, not of quarreling. To which she responded by throwing a sandal at him. Immediately afterwards, a loud wail erupted from Mashiro, promptly causing Kensei to yell at her to shut up. Love and Rose were becoming slightly annoyed, by the looks of the expression on their faces, and I was just downright pissed. Could not one day go by without the constant arguing? The was Christmas for god's sake. The noise just continued to grow and grow until I couldn't take it anymore. Swinging my legs around, I stood, crossing my arms, a furious expression on my face.

"I'm out of here," I said. "If I have to listen to the sound of you dumbasses for a minute longer, I'm going to crack." I didn't give them time to respond. I had threw on my overcoat, hat and a scarf, pulling on a pair of warm boots, and was out the door before you could say 'present'.

The winter air was cold and crisp, and snow was falling from the sky, giving the streets of Karakura almost a magical appearance as the Christmas lights twinkled and shined. I exhaled, watching the steam from my breath materialize before me. I began to walk. Where I'd end up, I didn't know. But all I knew was that I had to get out of the warehouse and spend time alone. Tch. Alone on Christmas. What a way to spend the holiday.

Or so I thought.

In my anger, I hadn't sensed a reiatsu follow me outside. I thought I had been alone, but as the familiar presence fast approached, I ceased my footsteps, waiting for the man to catch up with me and join me. No one needed to tell me who it was; I could recognize his spiritual energy from miles and miles away. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the tall blonde approach me, characteristic smile still upon his face.

"Rose," I said as he came to a stop next to me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of them?"

"I believe so, but I don't think anyone should be spending the evening alone, even if they want to be." His violet eyes met my own, and I quickly looked away, out of fear that he might provoke another blush. He was right, of course. He was always right. But that didn't change the fact that I wasn't going back to the warehouse anytime soon.

"I don't plan on returning until they figure out that Christmas isn't about fighting. Which, knowing them, will be never. So don't try to drag me back."

"I don't plan to, my dear," he said softly, playing with my braid. "I just came to make sure that you weren't alone. And that it wasn't too late to make this a good Christmas." He held out his arm, looking at me, making a point that I should take it. Fighting off the logical side of me, that told me that I shouldn't get my hopes up, I wrapped my hand around his elbow, standing closer to him to huddle into his warmth. He placed his free hand upon my own, beginning to walk further away from the warehouse, holding me close. The action provoked a wave of butterflies to erupt within me, something I was well accustomed to whenever dealing with the blonde musician. Of course, as he lead me on, the butterflies settled, becoming more comfortable with the situation I was in. Sighing softly, my eyes darted up to his, which were focused on the path before us, a gentle smile upon his face. My eyes returned to the sidewalk, looking down, making sure to avoid any ice that I could possibly slip on.

"Why that look, Lisa?" he suddenly said, causing me to jump slightly. After being in silence for a few minutes, I hadn't expected him to say anything. Neither had I realized that my expression had faded into one of annoyance.

"A-ah, what look, Rose?"

"That one," he said, poking my nose. I wrinkled it, not used to the contact. "You look irritated. Though you look beautiful either way, I prefer to see a smile upon your face." A violent blush immediately rose upon my cheeks. I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't. His statement was so unexpected, it took me off guard, not something that anyone was normally able to do. I shook my head, praying that he hadn't seen the blush, but knowing Rose, his sharp eyes didn't miss anything. The darkness, however, provided decent cover so my skin was well masked. The nearest street lamp was still a little ways off, so I didn't have to worry.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still a bit irked at the others. It'll pass in time." Our pace was slow as our eyes swept across the homes and street, a smile touching my lips at the winter beauty. It had been a while since I'd seen something that made me so happy, not to mention to share it with someone who made me feel worth something important. I didn't want to share this night anyone other than Rose. He turned onto a side street, one that led to a park that we were both very familiar with. I went to it very often, to get away from everyone. But every time I ended up there, there would always be a familiar man sitting in my usual spot, strumming his guitar gently. I hadn't been there all winter, but from previous years, I knew that it had be spectacularly decorated for the holiday season. My heart began to race as we approached it, the snow falling a little heavier than it had before. I shivered as a gust of wind blew passed us and Rose moved to place his arm around me, drawing me nearer to his body to shield me from the cold. Butterflies again. I don't think I'd ever grow used to the feeling.

"You really should dress warmer, my dear," he said softly, giving me a slight squeeze. "While I hold no objection to the short skirt you typically wear, it may not be the best attire for this sort of weather." I smiled at the comment, but said nothing, eyes lighting up as we entered the park.

The multitudes of trees were alight with multi-colored strings of lights, giving the park a magical feel to it. As my eyes explored the place, I saw the many small displays of lit up deer and sleighs, making it feel like Rose and I had just stepped into the North Pole. I didn't notice Rose's gaze upon me, watching my happiness rather than the park around us. Not that I minded. Keeping myself warm, I wrapped my arm around his waist, resting my head upon his shoulder as we walked on. There was a small gazebo at the center of the park and, as if our minds were working as one, we began to walk in that direction. Reaching the safety of the gazebo, I shook the snow off of me, stomping it off of my boots. I took off my hair, ruffling my hair a bit.

I turned to face Rose, surprised to see him already looking at me, his cheeks a bit pink. Even in the cold weather, his skin had remained the same color as it normally was. But not now. "Rose…what's wrong?" I asked, but his eyes rose to the top of the gazebo, and when my eyes found what his were focused on, my face blazed even brighter than his.

A sprig of mistletoe hung above me, sitting there to surprise an unsuspecting couple as they shielded themselves from the winter snowfall. Rose reached out, taking my hand in his as he drew nearer. I shivered, not from the wind or snow, but from the anticipation. I knew what was about it happen. My hand found his chest as his free arm wrapped around my waist, our eyes locked, our hearts pounding in rhythm. A warm smile touched his lips as I bit my lip. I was trembling, and I couldn't stop myself. My hand that wasn't on this chest, touched his neck, working its way up to wrap my fingers in his hair.

His voice low, a smolder in his eyes, he said, "I can hope this will make your Christmas one to be memorable…" He slowly closed the distance between us.

"I'm pretty sure I'll remember this for a long time…" I closed the remaining distance between us, my lips meeting his. It was mind and body numbing, to think that something like this could ever happen to me. I didn't know how long I had feelings for this man, but to know that he shared them with me made everything infinitely better. His hands ventured to my waist as he pulled me even closer, and my arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressing my body as close against his as possible. After a few seconds, we broke the kiss, noses still touching, both of us blushing deeply while in each other's embrace.

"Thank you, Rose," I said softly, planting another small kiss upon his lips. "This was the best gift I could have ever received."


End file.
